counterweightfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14
"I think we've all killed people; Ali's just the only one that's, like, a zealot about it! So for Aria to be, like, 'well, I don't want to kill somebody', it's like, before, you had a death slogan!" —Keith J. Carberry Episode Description The Chime have tracked down the mysterious Gnosis virus, but they're not the only ones who want it! Two high powered, hard hitting mercs are between our heroes and a payday. Can Aria turn the tables on Jaqi Green? What will Mako find in Horizon's most secure servers? Can Audy keep the Kingdom Come flying under fire? When a conflict of loyalties emerges, will Cass be able to keep their plan from falling apart? Find out this week on COUNTER/Weight: "We've All Killed People" Watch your back... Plot Synopsis Aria continues her pursuit of Jacqui Green in an effort to recover the Gnosis virus. After contacting AuDy for backup, Aria calls in the Regent's Brilliance to cut a hole in the wall of the warehouse. Aria uses the Brilliance to grab Jacqui and lock her in the cockpit of the Brilliance, knocking her unconscious in the process. AuDy flies the Kingdom Come closer to the warehouse, opening the docking bay to prepare for a quick extraction. Jillian Red steals into the cockpit and attacks AuDy. AuDy surprises Jillian by spinning the Kingdom Come violently, unbalancing her. A pair of Luna mechs arrive from the Horizon facility, but Cass arrives just in time to open fire on them. Both mechs are destroyed, but one manages to fire a missile that strikes the Brilliance; in the chaos, Jacqui regains consciousness and escapes the Brilliance's cockpit. In the Kingdom Come, AuDy gains the upper hand over Jillian, threatening to throw her from the now-airborne Kingdom Come if she doesn't stand down. When she defies AuDy, AuDy does as promised. As Jillian falls, she triggers an explosion in the Kingdom Come's cockpit, necessitating an emergency landing. To avoid casualties on the ground, AuDy crash-lands the Kingdom Come into a lake. Meanwhile, Mako decides the program isn't going to leash tonight and prepares to leave Horizon's facilities through the escape route Cass identified for him. While logging out, Mako sees himself in the Mesh for a brief moment. Jacqui is about to escape, when Cass again appears just where they're needed—on the rooftops, between Jacqui and her escape route. Jacqui receives a call from the fast-plummeting Jillian Red, and, demoralized, hands the virus over to Cass. After receiving the virus, Cass allows Jacqui to leave. Cass receives a call from Koda, in which Koda encourages Cass to give the virus to Paisley, according to the original terms of the job. At the same time, Aria contacts Jamil to get more information about who Jamil is working for and who the virus will end up with if the Chime provide it to her. After some cajoling, Jamil admits working for Counterweight's Angels, and says that if the Chime give Jamil the virus, the Angels intend to destroy it. The Chime discuss destroying it themselves, or providing both parties with a drive, only one of which is real, in order to potentially get paid twice. Both ideas are ultimately rejected, and despite Aria and AuDy's protestations, Cass provides the virus to Paisley, but is photographed doing so. When the photographs are released to the media, due to Cass' membership in the Apostalossian royal family, Cass is branded as a terrorist ("Fishy Prince has Fingerprints All Over Entertainment District Explosion"). Featured Players * Austin Walker * Ali Acampora * Keith J. Carberry * Art Tebbel * Jack de Quidt Category:Episodes